This invention relates to racing toys of the type in which gravity rollable vehicles such as toy cars are adapted to move around continuous tracks. More particularly, the invention relates to such toys wherein each track is inclined in one direction to define a downhill path along which the vehicle can roll and a ramp forming a discontinuity in the track at the lower terminal end of its path wherein the vehicle may again be elevated to the upper portion of the path and recycled the desired number of times by the children playing with the toy.
Some toys of this general type operate on the principle that the vehicles are automatically returned from the lower point in the downhill path to the upper point thereof. This reduces to some extent the player interest in the toys since it primarily forms a passive game wherein each child is merely an observer. An example of a toy of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,002 issued Aug. 25, 1925 wherein a motor operated gear train is utilized to elevate the vehicle from its lowermost position to a higher restart position by means of a pivotal connecting ramp. The ramp is maintained in its lower position by a locking device which is automatically released when contacted by the vehicle.
A further example of a toy of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,108 issued May 26, 1970 wherein side-by-side tracks are provided such that toy vehicles may race as by gravity along downhill paths. The tracks include an uphill track portion connecting the terminal downhill point with the elevated starting point. When the vehicles reach the end of the downhill track, they are engaged by a pawl which may continuously move beneath the surface of the uphill track portion separately by manipulation by each of the player participants. While such construction enables a more direct participation of the players, the means by which the vehicles are moved uphill to their starting position is primarily concealed and of a controlled mechanical nature.
The present applicants believe that the play value and excitement of a racing toy of this general type could be further enhanced if the manner in which the vehicles are elevated to their restarting positions is dependent even more upon the skill and dexterity of the individual player participants rather than upon a more mechanical function. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a racing toy of the general type above described in which the player participants actively utilize an enhanced degree of eye-hand coordination in order to competitively elevate their individual vehicles to the restarting points so as to enable the vehicles to recycle along the "in effect" continuous trackway formed by the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device of the aforementioned type in which a positive stop is formed at the downhill portion of the vehicle path, which stop is an integral part of the ramp and accordingly does not require separate components.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a racing toy as set forth in the immediate preceding objects in which positive means are provided for retaining the vehicle on the upper surface of the ramp when such ramp is elevated to an upper position so as to in effect initiate a restarting or recycling of the vehicle about the trackway.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a racing toy having a pair of equal length, downhill tracks, the ends of which are spaced from each other and in effect interconnected by pivotally elevating ramps. Each of the ramps includes a vehicle receiving portion positioned proximal the end of the downhill path and a vehicle launching portion proximal to the elevated starting point of the main track. The aforementioned portions define an obtuse angle of less than 180.degree. between each other such that a segment of the launching ramp portion adjacent the vehicle receiving portion forms a positive stop for the vehicle. In addition, positive means for retaining the vehicle on the upper surface of the ramp while elevating the ramp are provided such that relatively quick pivotal motions of the ramp will not cause the vehicle to leave the ramp surface. The pivotal elevational movement of the ramps is provided by separate elevation means including separate player movable handles operationally connected to lever mechanisms for separately elevating the respective ramps.